User blog:*Baer*/Multitasking
Right now I am working on building a complete froggydex. I found a very organized and cost effective way to do it while also working on achievements. I started by going to the pond with my Anuras and I bred every different color I could find. Some of the colors I had to get by cross breeding. Eventually I came up with my breeding team. I have one of each base color and one of each pattern color. So, if I have just one frog of another breed I can have any one of them that I want. Also, if I keep breeding the Anuras that I have already together, I will have obtained all of the Anuras I need for the froggydex and 100% of one breed achievement. I make sure to check the achievements and keep out the frogs that are needed as I go and then I sell them when I'm done. So, I'm actually doing two things at once. I have also kept only one frog of each other breed that I have encountered because that is all I need with my team to make all of that breed and if I get it through the pond or gifted I won't have to buy it again from the catalogue or spend even more coins to clone it. Breeding in this way I have also discovered the chroma frog and glass frogs on my own right after two generous players sent me one of the two that I needed. Go figure! All I did was went in order from the froggydex so that I can look back and remind myself where I am. So, I have a maroon tango, a red carota, a tangelo Aurum, etc. since the habitats only have eight in each one I had the maroon tingo take its turn in habitat one and then the red carota until I had one of each. Then it's just a matter of rotating each one to habitat two until you finish. You can start all over when you run out of secondary colors to finish up the base colors for habitat three and then work backwards from habitat three to finish the rest of the froggydex. For breeding the next team I will be going in order of rarity. I will tell you why. I discovered that breeding the more rare frogs costs you more coins. So, you can very effectively lose a lot of coins by breeding say a level one common with a level five rare because it costs more to breed them and if you by chance get some of the level ones, which is inevitable, those level one frogs won't cover the cost of breeding. So, I make sure that I keep the rarity levels within one level of each other when breeding and that way I make sure I make the most coins all the time. So every time I want to work in a new breed and higher rarity level, I will first create a new team of that breed and rarity level in numerical order. For breeds that are the same rarity level I will still create a new breeding team because it narrows down the possible results. It will save me time and get me to my level three rarity breeding team faster. The pro shop was really helpful too because now I do three things at once, as if two isn't enough. With the bed rest I'm on it really isn't enough. Lol. So, I bought the express mail which cuts down the delivery time because I was growing very fast and really needed those decorations. Most of which I found in the pond. Then I bought the baby proofing kit (I call it the tadpole proofing kit - haha). So while I am waiting for my froggydexing frogs to grow I can now work on the in-game requests as well because I reserved a second habitat to move eggs to so that I can keep breeding for two different purposes. When I need a frog of a much higher rarity level because my breeding team are only level one common Anuras I will progressively go through the ranks of rarity level with the higher frogs I have set aside in order to not lose coins. It's just more coins when I sell the ones I don't need. Then when I discovered this wiki and that I can request frogs and find people to send frogs to I wanted to contribute. So I bought more habitats and I tried friending people for Anura requests but I'm still waiting for them to accept. So, that's the fourth thing I started. Now I'm blogging and maybe will contribute to some pages if I can figure out how to do that on the iPad. Gotta keep busy! So, that's how I do my collecting, achieving, in-game requests, and real people requests all at once. I hope some of you find it helpful. Category:Blog posts